Odiaba la Navidad
by Krizia
Summary: Porque la Navidad le recuerda cosas que prefiere olvidar. One-shot, Dramione.


**Nota: **Escrito para la _familia_ dramione de LWDH, como prometí (y esta vez sí que llego a tiempo, ja). No me convence nada, pero nada de nada de nada de nada, pero lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí está. Gracias a Daniela porque me dio ideas y de ahí salió esta cosa deforme y sin sentido. De todas formas, va con mucho cariño.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, no a mí.

* * *

Sin ninguna duda, lo que más odiaba en ese momento era la Navidad; las luces que adornaban la calle y hacían que su pelo pareciese de colores, las cancioncillas raras que escuchaba al entrar en algunas tiendas, las sonrisas de felicidad que mostraba la gente, como si ya no existieran los problemas… ¡Como si una estúpida fiesta lo arreglara todo! Pero él no era tan imbécil como para creer eso. Si la Navidad solucionaba algo, él se encargaba de dar comida a los vagabundos y repartir juguetes a los niños huérfanos.

Lanzó un par de maldiciones al aire al sentir un tacón clavándose en su pie, como si éste le hubiese atravesado la carne y se hubiera incrustado en las venas. Y si hubiese visto un agujero en su, hasta ahora, brillante zapato, Draco hubiera jurado que así era. Agarró más fuerte la bolsa que llevaba en la mano izquierda y siguió haciéndose paso entre toda la gente que hacía el Callejón Diagon casi intransitable. Después de recibir un par de empujones seguidos de un "perdón", Draco se metió en la primera tienda que vio, intentando librarse del asqueroso espíritu navideño que parecía no querer despegarse de él. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo, ya que los dedos le dolían de la fuerza con que la agarraba, provocando que casi no pudiera doblarlos. ¡Todo por culpa de la Navidad! Por esa fiesta ridícula, tenía que "esconderse", como si fuera un prófugo de la justicia, había recibido tres pisotones y lo que más le apetecía era quitarse los malditos zapatos que le apretaban demasiado. Por su culpa, estaba esa tarde allí, comprando regalos como si de verdad le importase todo aquello.

─ ¿Desea algo, joven? ─La voz suave y amable de un hombre bajito y calvo, hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de que aún seguía allí parado, en medio de la tienda, con cara de haber recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Algo parecido sentía, en realidad.

─Eh… No, no ─gruñó, y le dio igual que su voz sonara ruda y antipática. Entonces, fue cuando miró el lugar: las paredes estaban decoradas con cintas de colores, había pequeños árboles con bolas rojas y luces de colores y el mostrador estaba rodeado de pequeñas figuritas que se movían, cantaban y bailaban. A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío. Era todo demasiado... navideño. Espeluznante.

El hombre ignoró el tono despectivo del joven y volvió a hablar, siendo todo lo agradable que pudo. ─Entonces, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Draco suspiró, molesto. Joder, ¿tan difícil de entender era que quería estar solo?

─Que no, que no quiero nada. ─Siguió observando la tienda, cada vez más disgustado.

─Ya veo ─murmuró el hombre. Sonrió abiertamente antes de darse media vuelta y colocarse detrás del mostrador, buscando algo, al parecer, muy importante.

Draco fue feliz durante unos segundos. Al parecer, el viejo había captado que le estorbaba, y le daba igual que la tienda fuese suya y el estorbo fuera él. Miró al dueño de la tienda de soslayo y arrugó la frente al verlo revolver una pequeña caja roja con unas letras que decían '¡Feliz Navidad!'. Sacó de la cajita algo que no pudo ver, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. No señor. Seguramente sería algo relacionado con la Navidad o esas cosas que sólo decían cursiladas demasiado empalagosas.

─Toma, muchacho. ─Esta vez, el hombre posó una mano en el hombro de Draco, con cariño. Y, en ese momento, algo más fuerte que él le gritaba a Draco que le diera un manotazo a la mano arrugada del viejo y saliera pitando de allí.

Lo miró con desagrado y enarcó una ceja. ─Guárdese esas chorradas para otros. ─Le apartó la mano que le tendía un bastón de caramelo blanco con rayas rojas. Asco, eso sentía. No podía creer que estuviera en una tienda de golosinas con un viejo que lo trataba como si fuese un niño imbécil que necesita un caramelito para ser feliz. ¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿Que una piedra le cayera en la cabeza y lo dejara inconsciente? Cuando vio la sonrisa del hombre ensancharse y meterle el bastón de caramelo en el bolsillo de su túnica, Draco deseó que eso pasara.

─Vamos, hombre. ─La voz del anciano seguía siendo afectuosa ─. ¡Que estamos en Navidad! ─soltó, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Draco apretó los dientes, tan fuerte, que no se sorprendería si se caían a trozos ahí mismo. Después de coger su bolsa y murmurar un par de cosas ininteligibles, se dispuso a salir de esa tienda de locos; y hubiese cumplido su cometido si no hubiese chocado con algo duro, muy duro. Sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas, y, por un momento, no supo quién era, dónde estaba y qué era esa cancioncilla ridícula e insoportable que se escuchaba lejana. Muy lejana. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras todo seguía dándole vueltas y la angustia comenzaba a aparecer. Cuando sintió que todo volvió a estar en su sitio y dejaba de girar, abrió los ojos, aún aturdido. Se levantó del suelo, ignorando a la chica que había a su lado, con la que había chocado, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si ésta le pesara demasiado e intentando incorporarse. Estuvo a punto de irse sin coger la bolsa, pero si no lo hacía tendría que volver allí, con todas esas luces, canciones… Prefería quedarse calvo y pintarse las uñas rojas antes de eso.

─ ¿Qué…? ¡Mira por donde andas! ─gruñó la chica, aún desde el suelo.

Su pelo castaño estaba revuelto y enredado, tapándole casi toda la cara; sus ojos café le miraban con acusación y enfado, como si él tuviera la culpa de que sintiera como si miles agujas se clavaran en sus sienes sin parar. Pero a él le importaba lo mismo, quizá menos, que un pimiento verde.

─Has sido tú quien ha chocado conmigo ─contestó él, con voz fría e indiferente.

Cuando sus ojos grises y gélidos se clavaron en los marrones de ella, le recordó a alguien, pero no supo decir quién.

─Que yo… ¿¡Que yo he chocado contigo!? ─Casi volvió a caerse al intentar levantarse más rápido de lo que las piernas le permitían, pero no le importó que él soltara una carcajada socarrona.

No pensaba decir nada, sólo limitarse a pedir perdón y comprar las golosinas que le había suplicado su hija. Sólo eso. Pero, al ver cómo él se había levantado, ignorándola y sin pedir siquiera perdón, como si una pared mereciera más atención que ella, de esa forma tan…tan… Agitó la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, sintiendo de pronto cómo su estómago se encogía, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía en la garganta, queriendo escupirlo. Y, entonces, se acordó de que él seguía enfrente, mirándola con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Pero no dijo nada.

─Da igual ─susurró más para sí misma que para el desconocido.

─La próxima vez ten más cuidado. ─Le dio una patada a una bolsa que seguía tirada y le pertenecía a ella. Porque estaba tan enfadado, que le daba igual si su comportamiento era muy infantil. Porque sólo quería salir de una puñetera vez de allí, comprar un regalo para su hijo y volver a su casa. Pero, una vez más, algo lo detuvo. Y esta vez no fue un empujón ni un pisotón, ni una cancioncilla ni un bastón de caramelo, sino un movimiento de la joven que tenía delante, un simple movimiento de muñeca que lo dejó petrificado allí mismo. Ella se terminó de colocar el pelo detrás de la oreja y lo miró extrañada, y quizá asustada por su comportamiento. Draco tragó saliva sonoramente y respiró con dificultad, intentando autoconvencerse de que era pura casualidad. La miró de arriba abajo: sus manos pequeñas estaban en el aire, queriendo hacer algo pero sin atreverse; su boca estaba entreabierta, balbuceando cosas sin sentido; y sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándolo fijamente. No, no era casualidad.

Era… ella.

─Hermione... ─Apenas fue un susurro audible, como si hubiera perdido la capacidad del habla, y así lo sentía. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, y en ese momento no le pareció tan mala la idea arrancárselo. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. La vista se le nubló unos segundos, y todo pareció volver a dar vueltas, como si hubiera estampado su cabeza contra la pared.

Ella contuvo el aire, como si, de pronto, no necesitara respirar. ─Draco… ─Ahora todo tenía menos sentido que antes. Los recuerdos resucitaron y acudieron a ella, torturándola ─. Tú… ─Pero no pudo terminar, no podía hablar. Quiso preguntarle algo, lo que fuese; asegurarse que era él y no una alucinación. Deseó… desaparecer de allí y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

─La llevas ─murmuró él, distante. Levantó la mano, queriendo tocarle la muñeca, pero la volvió a bajar, sin atreverse ha hacerlo.

Hermione no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería. Lo sabía perfectamente. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber qué decir. Habían pasado demasiados años, doce para ser exactos, y también demasiadas cosas. Estaba casada, tenía una hija y… era feliz. Se tocó la pulsera que colgaba en su muñeca y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Todo eso que una vez había existido y aún parecía no tener una explicación lógica, había quedado en el olvido.

─Sí ─respondió, sin poder decir nada más. No hacía falta nada más.

Draco volvió a estirar la mano y rozó la pulsera. Hermione lo miró fijamente, atenta a cualquier movimiento e ignorando el cosquilleo que sentía en el estómago. Eran recuerdos de cuando era joven, de cosas que ocurrieron con el tiempo, a escondidas, sin sentidos de verdad. Pero, al fin y al cabo, eran recuerdos. Él bajó la mano y la volvió a mirar; había cambiado mucho: sus ojos, antes alegres, ahora permanecían cansados y apagados, haciéndola parecer más mayor. Su pelo estaba más largo, cubriéndole más de la mitad de la espalda, pero seguía enmarañado, como siempre. Las ojeras las tenía marcadas, haciendo obvias las largas y pesadas noches sin dormir. Quizá si se hubiese fijado más, le habría reconocido, pero esa no era la Granger que él había conocido. La marisabidilla y sabelotodo de Hermione Granger, ahora parecía más dura y fría, y el paso de los años se notaba más de lo que debería. Pero ya le daba igual. Ella le daba igual.

Sin volver a decir ni hacer nada, abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió a toda prisa, intentando dejar atrás el pasado para siempre. Huyendo. Soltó un par de maldiciones cuando volvió a sentir un tacón traspasándole el pie y un codo clavarse en sus costillas, casi jurando que más de una estaría rota. Un par de niños pasaron cantando cancioncillas de esas fechas, y, después de decir lo estúpidos que eran, sacó el bastón de caramelo y se lo metió a la boca.

Definitivamente, odiaba la Navidad.

* * *

¿Sobra decir que se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, no? Pues eso, por si acaso ;)

**Krizia.**


End file.
